Esa semana de Noviembre
by Malixnox
Summary: Una historia sobre un suceso que dio origen a que ellos se conocieran mas y despertar sentimientos entre ellos, siendo Japón el Anfitrión de varios países sus relaciones interpersonales pueden llegar a ser mas íntimas como a alejar a sus allegados, espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Esa semana de Noviembre.**

Era la segunda luna del mes de Noviembre, me vi acostado en mi cama, era algo tarde ya pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, supongo que estoy algo nervioso, mañana sería un día especial, para bien o para mal hace unos años nos reunimos el 3 de Noviembre en mi casa, al principio solo éramos China, Taiwán y yo, Japón, pero con el tiempo Corea y Macau se fueron agregando y ya en la actualidad vienen Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, se volvió una reunión anual y llevamos algo así como 14 años haciéndola, no hacemos nada en especial como discutir problemas internacionales ni nada por el estilo, solo vienen a aprovecharse de mi papel de anfitrión, la cordialidad japonesa quizás es conocida, tampoco es que me moleste, de hecho me agrada ese día, reímos, bebemos, gritamos y entre las ideas tontas de Estados Unidos siempre está cocinar hamburguesas... Japonesas, no sé qué pretende con hacer un platillo que come todos los días a toda hora pero ahora en otro país, el solo lleva viniendo 3 años, este sería el cuarto pero esas 3 veces lo hemos hecho, no sabría explicarlo pero es simplemente una semana agradable, si, dura una semana este "evento", por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya casi termina esta noche del 2 de Noviembre para pasar a ser la madrugada del 3, debería dormir, aunque es un día agradable es cansado.

La mañana siguiente, estoy orgulloso de mis hábitos matutinos, me levanto temprano a preparar lo que necesito para ese día que no pude hacer en días anteriores, como la comida por ejemplo, eran las 9 de la mañana aproximadamente cuando ya todo estaba listo, la comida del almuerzo estaba escogida y unos abrebocas o tentempiés para cuando lleguen, aunque no suelen llegar temprano, solamente China llega temprano y ocasionalmente Inglaterra y Taiwán, pero igual espero a China pronto, ella siempre ha sido alegre y servicial, bueno, me cuidó en mi infancia, supongo que la quiero mucho.

- ¡Holaaaaa! ~  
- China, ¿Cómo estás?  
- Pues bien, ¿Tienes dangos?  
- Hahaha, como siempre, están listos para ti, vamos a la mesa.  
- Siii, me encantan, tu sabes ~  
- Haha, si, lo sé.

Llevé a China al comedor que preparo para este día y nos sentamos, una de las que trabaja en mi casa trajo el recipiente con dangos.

- Waaaa, que delicia, aunque me diste la receta no logro hacerlos así de buenos.  
- Quizás tu harina de arroz es distinta, quién sabe.  
- ¡Llegué yooo!  
- ¿Huh?

Pasa al comedor Estados Unidos, estaba extrañado pero lo invité a sentarse y le ofrecí Dangos.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano Estados Unidos?  
- Inglaterra me molestó para llegar temprano, anda camino al comedor y también la linda chica de la flor.  
- Ah, Taiwán, supongo que tendré a todos temprano en esta ocasión.  
- Buenos días Japón-niichan.  
- Hola Japón, buenos días.  
- Muy buenos días a ambos.  
- Oh, dangos.  
- Haha, sírvanse.  
Disculpe traiga los tentempiés que mandé a hacer, por favor.  
- Japón-niichan, Macau y Corea dijeron que llegarían mañana.  
- Que raro, ¿Sabías algo, China?  
- Ñom ñom ñom, ah, sí, hablé con Macau más temprano, pero olvidé que me dijo, ñom ñom ñom, ¡Está delicioso!  
- Hehe, me alegro que te guste.  
- ¡Japón!  
- ¿Qué sucede América?  
- ¿Habrá Hamburguesa hoy?  
- No... Pero como siempre haremos una noche.  
- Peroooo...  
- Oye, Japón, ¿Podemos ver una película?  
- Pues sí.  
- Traje una película clásica inglesa.  
- ¿Película clásica inglesa?, ¿Cuál?  
- Inglaterra un reino único.  
- Ah, la película donde sales tú.  
- ¡Calla América!  
- Hahaha, podemos verla, vamos a un cuarto para reproducirla, pediré que traigan cosas para comer allí, síganme entonces.

Nos dirigimos a un cuarto oscuro que tengo para ver películas y shows de sombras, tiene varios sofás para 2 personas en cada uno, acolchados, cómodos a mi parecer, aunque estaba algo cansado de no dormir bien anoche, puse la película, me senté con Taiwán y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, al despertarme estaba América diciendo cosas de manera ruidosa, no sé cómo no me despertó su pequeño escándalo.

- Al fin despertaste Japón-niichan.  
- ¿Ah?, ¡Perdona!

No me había dado cuenta pero me quedé dormido en las piernas de Taiwán.

- Hehe, te veías muy lindo dormido, no quise despertarte.  
- Perdona...

Estaba avergonzado, al menos fue con Taiwán, con ella y China me llevo muy bien nos conocemos de hace mucho y somos algo íntimos, creo que con china mas, porque llevo menos tiempo conociendo a Taiwán, pero igual siempre nos hemos llevado bien.

- ¡Qué buena película Inglaterra!  
- ¡Gracias América!  
- Japón, perdona pero, ¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación?  
- Claro China, ¿Necesitas algo?, lo puedo mandar a buscar si no es algo personal.  
- No, estoy cansada y pues quisiese descansar.  
- Oh, claro, ¿Alguno más quisiera descansar?, seguro fue un viaje largo.

Al final todos dijeron que tenían algo de cansancio, solo eran como las 6pm pero fuimos a dormir.

- Si necesitan algo pueden ir a mi habitación o hablar con las que trabajan aquí, igual, estaré en mi habitación, no voy a dormir aún, voy a hacer unas cosas en ellas, pueden pasar si necesitan algo de mí.

Ya en mi habitación me puse a hacer mis figuras de origami, corazones, grullas, tortugas y varias figuras que hago siempre en estas fechas, hasta que alguien toca mi puerta e interrumpe mi papiroflexia.

- Pase.  
- Japón-oniichan, esto...  
- Oh, Hu Xiao, buenas noches.  
- Cierto, cuando estamos solos podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, buenas noches Kiku.  
- Haha, siempre lo olvidas, ese mismo trato lo tenemos solamente China, tu y yo, de resto nadie más me llama por mi nombre, ni si quiera estando solos, ¿Está todo bien Hu Xiao?  
- Pues no puedo dormir y tu dijiste que estarías despierto un rato y pues... ¿Te importaría que te acompañase un rato?, me siento algo sola en mi habitación.  
- Claro, deja termino este último y ya.  
- ¿Origami?  
- Si, siempre hago en estas fechas, hago muchas figuras, unas 600 aproximadamente, no sé el número exacto, solo las hago hasta que siento que son suficientes.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- No es nada importante, ya terminé por hoy, supongo, ¿Qué te mantiene despierta Hu Xiao?  
- Pues... Solo me siento sola, no tengo una buena relación con nadie, así como tú y China, América e Inglaterra o Korea y Macau... Cuando los veo me siento sola y pues... Siento melancolía en la noche.

Hu Xiao se acostó en mi cama y se arropó cubriendo un poco su rostro.

- Ya veo.

Yo me acosté con ella pero encima de la sábana/cobertor que tenía encima, acaricié su cabeza y le di una grulla que hice antes, ella se quitó un poco lo que la arropaba y lo tomó.

- Alguien allá afuera te ama.  
- ¿Qué dices Kiku?  
- Pues tu y yo nos llevamos bien, podríamos incluso llevarnos mejor, esto no se lo he contado a nadie creo, no, no se lo he dicho a China, incluso a mis amigos del eje tampoco, pero este día, un 3 de Noviembre pasó algo en Japón, ya lo superamos, pero igual sigue siendo un recuerdo muy triste, China vio cuanto me deprimía este día y comenzó a venir para pasarla bien, luego se fueron agregando personas y ya llega a ser una fecha muy alegre para mí pero en las noches al igual que tu siento la melancolía, comencé a hacer estas figuras de papel y las dejaba con una carta que decía "Alguien allá afuera te ama", para animar a mi pueblo y no sé, solo siento que es algo bueno por ellos, los dejo en muchas casas, que alguien te diga que te ama debe ser lo suficientemente reconfortante para una situación dura o solo para despertar felicidad en el corazón de la gente, aunque venga de alguien tan poco especial como yo, por eso, aunque venga de mi Hu Xiao, "Alguien allá afuera te ama", no tiene por qué ser yo, pero alguien tan bella como tu debe ser querida por muchos.

Hu Xiao me miró algo atónita, se le habían salido unas lágrimas, no sé en qué momento la conmoví de tal manera, saltó sobre mi abrazándome y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, era una cesación muy agradable, le acaricié el cabello.

- Yo aprecio mucho esto Kiku, de verdad, gracias, no solo por el origami y la buena intención, también que compartieses conmigo esto, no sé, solo me gustó.  
- Haha, me alegra haberte reconfortado.  
- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?  
- S-su-supongo que s-si, ¿A qué viene esto tan de repente?  
- ¿Te molesta?  
- No he dicho eso, quédate lo que quieras.

Al final terminó dormida sobre mi pecho, la arropé y también me quedé dormido.

- Continuará -


	2. Chapter 2

- Japón, despierta

- ¿Ah?

- Parecías muy cómodo pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Si, tuve un recuerdo de algo pasado, voy a ver a China antes de irnos.

- Si, lo supuse, ve a verlo.

Así fue como me despertó Hong Kong, ese sujeto es muy serio, pero no me molesta del todo, no sé por qué me cuestiono esto en el pasillo.

Allí frente estaba esa puerta de madera.

- Buenos días China.

- Haha, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Wang, Kiku.

- Si, perdona, lo olvido, ¿Cómo estás hoy Wang?

- Mucho mejor, parece que he recuperado mi fuerza, haha, aunque aún me veo viejo, supongo.

- Admito que si, la barba no te sienta bien, pero tienes menos arrugas, parece que sí es cierto, no morirás tan fácilmente.

- Hahaha, tu deberías cuidarte, te está saliendo la barba de la mañana, a nosotros los países no nos suelen salir esas facciones a menos que estemos envejeciendo, si envejecemos estamos acercándonos a nuestra muerte.

- Creo que esos rasgos maternos nunca se irán de ti, eso es algo que ya sabía y al verte envejecer tan rápidamente pude comprobar que es algo completamente real.

- Haha, supongo que sí, dejemos de hablar de mi pro un momento, Kiku, tómalo con calma, parece que últimamente te ves más cansado que yo.

- Supongo que si es posible, sabes cuan estresante se ha vuelto esto.

- ¿Sabes algo de ella?

- Parece que desapareció con su obra maestra.

- Hablando de él, ¿Cómo está?

- Aún es joven, pero tiene buen espíritu, cuando estés mejor deberías ir a verlo por ti mismo.

- Lo sé, solo que me da algo de miedo, ese chico me volvió en el estado en el que estoy, aunque hizo todo por mantenerme vivo y no es su culpa que yo haya pisado rincones del mas allá por un momento, simplemente me siento incómodo, cuando recobre mis fuerzas iré a hablar con él, no te preocupes.

- Voy a ir a verlo de hecho, Hong Kong me despertó temprano hoy, debe haber llegado Inglaterra ya.

- Oh, mándale mis saludos entonces, es un buen chico, realmente siempre nos ha tratado bien.

- Así será, me despido por ahora, descansa.

- Cuídate Kiku, ven a visitarme de nuevo.

- Así lo haré.

Verlo en ese estado, viejo, desgastado y barbudo me rompe el corazón, aunque ya está recobrando su estado anterior, sigue viéndose viejo, pero creo que en un mes o dos estará mejor.

- Japón, apresúrate, Inglaterra nos está esperando.

- Si, lo supuse.

En el automóvil vi a Hong Kong muy ansioso, siempre se ve así cuando va a ver a Inglaterra, he llegado a pensar que quizás tengan una relación prohibida, no es mi problema la verdad.

- Hong Kong.

- ¿Si?

- Estuve soñando con ese día hoy, esa semana de Noviembre, recordé algo que no quería, pero eso me trae a pensar que, ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo ella cuando llegaste con Corea y Macau?, siento que dijo algo pero no soy capaz de recordarlo, sinceramente me está molestando.

- Lo que me dijo cuando llegué...

Pues yo llegué porque Macau estuvo muy animado cuando estaba de mi casa, sabes que él estaba en mi casa, Corea no sé donde estaba, pero no conmigo, me invitó a ir a tu reunión, le dije que no porque tu no me habías invitado y él dijo muy alegremente que si quería te llamaba y ya se resolvía todo, recuerdo que habló contigo y luego me pasó el teléfono, te oías adormilado y me dijiste "Claro que puedes venir, nos vemos cuando llegues".

- ¡Oh!, es cierto, ustedes me levantaron en la noche para preguntarme si podías ir y ella...

- Ya llegamos.

- Oh, vale.

Es el nuevo palacio de justicia del nuevo "Santo imperio chino", para ser sincero a pesar de lo bonitamente construido que está, es grande con un diseño barroco, aunque no soy can de este tipo de arquitectura me parece que es de mal gusto lo barroco, mas aún para algo chino siendo este un arte principalmente italiano, sinceramente esta palacio me gusta como quedó, pero el ambiente acá es tan denso, es estresante, no me agrada venir acá, de todas formas por dentro no es tan barroco como es por dentro, dentro es mas formal y no tan recargado, este pasillo últimamente lo recorro mucho, venimos a ver a este chico de nuevo, realmente me siento mal porque haya nacido teniendo tantos problemas, pero no es su culpa, por consiguiente somos condescendientes con él, tocamos la puerta dorada con esos diseños tan inusuales de china y al abrir la puerta estaban ya hablando Santo imperio Chino e Inglaterra.

- ¡Hola Inglaterra!, Santo Imperio Chino, buenos días.

- Buenos días Hong Kong, Japón, siempre un placer verlos.

- Oh, hola Inglaterra, China te manda saludos, Santo Imperio Chino, buenos días.

- Ehm...

- Disculpa, sé que te pone nervioso tanta formalidad, tranquilo.

- Gracias Japón, ¿En qué tengo que servirles hoy?

- Tratas lo más que puede, eres un orgullo para Ásia, tómalo con calma por ahora.

- Este...

- Japón, le estaba diciendo de los nuevos tratos que quiero con su país, puesto que yo tenía muchos negocios con China, este nuevo Santo Imperio Chino me hace tener que tratar con él de nuevo.

- Si, tranquilo, igual solo te ha resivido a ti porque Hong Kong le insistió y Santo Imperio Chino y yo como vi su insistencia le aconsejé que te viese pues así dejaba de molestar y te conozco, no creo que lo trates mal, igual solo resive hermanos de Ásia y a ti, pro cierto, ¿Has oído algo de ella?

- No, lastimosamente he estado preguntando por allí, nadie sabe nada, igual les dije a todos mis allegados que si sabían algo de ella que me lo dijesen.

- Muchas gracias Inglaterra, como siempre solo venimos a darle consejo a Santo Imperio Chino, pues somos los 2 en que mas confía, no te preocupes.

- Si, lo sé, ¿Cómo se encuentra China?

- Pues lo vi de buen humor hoy pareciese que perdió varios años de encima esta noche, me alegra mucho, en 1 mes o 2 ya debería estar bien.

- Perdona.

- Oh no, Santo Imperio Chino no es tu culpa, es culpa de ella, tu no hiciste nada malo, mas bien hiciste algo estraordinario, para tu edad pensaste rápidamente como ayudarlo a estar vivo, aunque no sé si él hubiese muerto, pero la tristeza que lo agobió fue bastante, pero igual dejaste una "Pequeña china" para ver si eso ayudaba a China a recobrarse y de hecho lo hizo, un pequeño país dentro de otro, haha, sinceramente hasta me dio risa, pero fue algo muy brillante.

- Gracias Japón.

- Gracias a ti Santo Imperio Chino.

- ...

Este chico se ruboriza muy fácilmente, la mañana y parte de la tarde consistió en los tratos de Inglaterra con Santo Imperio Chino, los dejó todos por escritos y eventualmente los estudiaremos con él para ver que tanto le convienen, es un nuevo país/imperio, lo ayudamos como podemos.

- Regresé China... ¿¡Huh!?

- ¡Hola Kiku!, dime Wang, por favor.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios te ves tan jóven ya!?

- No lo sé, pero me siento tan enérgico, aunque sigo teniendo dolor de espalda y cosas así, pero parece que pronto estaré tan jóven como siempre, hahaha.

- Así lo veo... Me alegra mucho pero es tan raro.

- Supongo que es por la gente de la pequeña China, aman a la vieja china, sentí sus buenos deseos y pues parece que me llenaron de energía, ese chico fue muy amable, incluso dejó el sistema político mixto, algo entre la vieja y nueva china, creo que pronto iré a agradecerle, yo estoy exahusto, sinceramente, leer tanto y tanta habladuría me cansan.

- Buenas noches, descansa.

Yo siempre he visto a China como una madre para mi, incluso sabiendo que es un hombre a veces me refería a él como mujer, pero cuando eso sucedió y quedó tan viejo quedó grabado en mi mente, es un hombre, un gran hombre, ahora vuelve a recuperar esas faciones y ánimos que me hicieron pensar que él era una mujer, me alegra mucho eso, así fue como luego de estos pensamientos me fui a dormir.

*Ring Ring* a lo lejos.

*Knock knock*

- Amo disculpe molestarlo en su sueño.

- ¿Qué sucede?, pase.

Me levanté y fue cuando no sé que Taiwan no estaba aquí, ella se había quedado dormida en mi pecho... Lo recuerdo bien... Estoy cansado, de verdad que no me importa.

- ¿Aló?

- ¡Hola Japón!

- ¿Macau?

- ¡Si Japón!, vengo para que le digas a Hong Kong que puede ir a tu casa mañana, para que esté con nosotros.

- Oh, claro, pásala.

- Ehm... ¿Aló?

- Hola Hong Kong, ya Macau me dijo, claro que puedes venir, nos vemos cuando llegues.

- Muchas gracias Japón, nos vemos mañana.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Estoy seguro que Taiwan estaba aquí... Seguro fue a su habitación, voy a acostarme de nuevo, miré mi habitación, parecía algo revuelta, aunque todo parecía en su sitio, mmmm... Tengo sueño, no importa.

- ¡Ah, eso es!

Abren la puerta brusamente.

- ¿¡Qué pasó Kiku!?

- Perdona por despertarte China, soñé de nuevo con la primera noche de esa semana y creo que me di cuenta de algo, mañana quisiera discutirlo contigo y Hong Kong.

- Oh está bien.

- Creo que es una pista importante, quizás con ella sepamos por qué Taiwan hizo lo que hizo y quién sabe, quizás hasta saber su paradero.

- Continuará -


End file.
